As smartphones have recently come into wide use, a technology of manipulating various devices in a vehicle using the smartphone is actively emerging.
According to a technology of starting the vehicle using the smartphone, as an example, if a driver executes a control application through a touch screen, selects a device to be manipulated, and inputs corresponding control instruction, the smartphone communicates with a control system mounted on the vehicle to transmit the control instruction, and the control system performs the control instruction, thereby starting the vehicle.
As another example, according to a technology of opening and closing a window of the vehicle using the smartphone, if the driver executes the control application through the touch screen, selects the device to manipulate, and inputs corresponding control instruction, the smartphone communicates with the control system mounted in the vehicle to transmit the control instruction, and the control system performs the control instruction, thereby opening and closing the window.
For the vehicle manipulating system according to the related art as described above, the driver has to perform a series of operations one by one to perform the control while looking at the touch screen in order to manipulate various devices in the vehicle. As a result, it may be inconvenient to use the above-mentioned vehicle manipulating system while driving.
Particularly, in the present situation in which various behaviors (e.g., manipulation of smartphones, and the like) distracting the driver's attention while driving are subject to legal penalty, it is impossible to use the above-mentioned vehicle manipulating system.